Dance number
by AwesomeFace91
Summary: All of Dawn's friends have a boy to dance with. Of course, why shouldn't they? The only problem is that Dawn doesn't. Then it's time for the spotlight dance. You know, the one where they randomly select a boy and a girl from the crowd to dance together? That one. Ikarishipping one-shot. Side Poke Contest Wishful and Geekchic. A bit of a songfic. Rated teen because I'm paranoid.


**Here's some Ikarshipping because I haven't done a lot of it. **

**I don't own pokemon… If I did then Misty would have been back long ago.**

My dress feels like a cloud. I don't. I, Dawn Berlitz, don't have a date to the dance. The school dance. The PROM. The most important event of the year. And I don't have a date. I might as well not show up. Sure, most of my friends don't have dates, but they have boys that it's almost guaranteed will ask them to dance. I walk through the double doors to the gymnasium and my breath flies away. Balloons, streamers, disco balls and music. All in low light to the theme of midnight in Paris. (My school isn't very original with their themes.) All in all, it was enough to take anyone's breath away.

"Dawn!" I snap my head around at the call. "Over here!" May is waving her hand frantically, beckoning me over. I smile. All my friends are there. I'm the kind of person who needs friends around to function properly. I stride over with confidence. May is hanging on the arm of a grass-head. He's wearing a suit, but looking disgruntled about it. A quick glance around the floor tells me that the only boys wearing tuxedos are the ones with pre-determined dates, so the girls must have wrestled them into them. The others? Well, at least their clothes are clean.

"Hi May. Hello Drew." I greet happily.

"Hi Dawn! I was worried you wouldn't show up!" Serena says, waving from the other side of the group. I grin.

"Nah. Wouldn't miss this for the world." I sigh, staring around me.

"I love your dress! It looks better than mine." Serena gushes, coming over.

"Yours is great too." I reply. Girl talk is definitely something I can handle. Her dress is a black, short sleeved, knee length silk thing, with red accents in fiery patterns around the collar, hem, and sleeves. Her long honey-colored hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with little bits kept out to frame her face. The effect is charming. May lets go of Drew's arm, and from the way he rubs it, I suspect it was the first time all night.

"I really like it too, Serena, although I am disappointed you didn't wear that garnet necklace you keep talking about." May says. I nod.

"It would go well with the dress." Misty agrees. I'm personally shocked. Misty doesn't generally do girl talk. Neither does Iris, much. Serena puts a hand to her mouth.

"Oh no, I meant to wear it!"

"It's okay." Iris says, patting her shoulder. "You still look great." So does Iris. She's wearing a strapless purple dress that compliments her dark skin tone and falls to the floor. Her hair is done up in about a thousand braids, all tied up in a giant knot on top of her head, giving the impression that she carries the world and does so with ease. The mature style suits her very well. Misty is dressed more simply, in a turquoise knee-length dress that glitters like the ocean at sunset. Her orange hair is out of its usual ponytail, and is brushed out and shiny. I keep telling May that she looks best in red, but she seems to have a thing for orange. Her dress is the color of a ripe tangerine, with a red sash tied around her waist. She's swapped her bandana for a string of pearls scattered through her brown hair. Me? I'm wearing a midnight blue empire-waisted dress with gems lining the hem. my hair is curled and styled, it took me hours to do.

"Oh!" May squeals with excitement. "Drew! This is my favorite song!" He nods and smiles at her.

"Then shall we dance?" He asks in a gentlemen's tone. I watch happily as May is twirled off onto the dance floor. She deserves to be as happy as she looks.

"Hey, Serena!" I look away from the happy dancers to see Misty in a challenging stance. I think I know what's about to go down. It's a well known fact that they both like the same boy.

"I'll race you to Ash, loser has to dance with Clemont." If I had been drinking anything at the time, I would have spewed it in a comical stream. I can't help butting in.

"Aren't those stakes a bit high?" Misty shrugs.

"Maybe, but I won't lose." **(A/N: Ship name for Misty and Clemont? Anybody? 'Cause that would be cute. A kind of brains and brawn thing.)**

"The only problem is, Serena thinks that too." Misty shrugs again. Then she shows me her foot. Of course. This IS Misty. The only girl I know who would wear SNEAKERS to a prom. Iris calls the race.

"On your marks, get set, go!" They take off like rockets, but Serena's running in heels, so she falls behind quickly.

"Hi Ash!" I hear Misty's voice drift across the floor. "I won, so we're dancing. Now." She grabs his hand and drags him onto the floor. Serena stamps her foot in frustration, nearly breaking her shoe.

"Hey Clemont." Clemont turns to face her and blushes.

"Hi, Serena. You- look, uh, good, no, great, uh, fabulous?" I giggle. _He is SO into her. _

"Shhh. Shut up and dance with me." She holds a hand out and his jumps into it so fast I almost don't see it. Now two more of my friends are on the floor. So what? I've still got a friend. I don't shut down until I'm comepletely alone. People call me a social Butterfree, I call myself a social Dragonite.

"Iris my lady." Iris and I both turn. Cilan is probably the only boy who didn't have to be forced to wear a tux. He practiacally wears one everyday anyway. Iris blushes scarlet. On the inside, I panic.

"Would you bless me with the tender and delicate touch of your hand upon mine? Shall we dance?" I sigh. At least he didn't try to liken her to a meatloaf or something. Wait. Now all my friends are dancing. I'm alone. I start shaking. I get weak-kneed. The social Dragonite has lost its social links temporarily. And I don't want to be JUST a Dragonite. I scan the floor for a potential dance partner. I compile a quick list, but shoot down all my ideas. My thought process goes like this:

_Brock? No. To girl obsessed. Besides, he's far older than me._

_James? Ew! What is he even doing here? He doesn't go to our school._

_Gary? I don't like him. He's kinda a jerk. _

_Barry? Nah. Too hyper. And he'd probably fine me if I stepped on his toes._

_Kenny? Maybe, but we went through a bad breakup recently and it would be awkward._

_Trip? Wait. Trip didn't come. That is so like him._

_Trevor? Tierno? Aww, no. I couldn't break up such good friends. Besides, I ship them._

_Wait! what about those guys from the Pokespe wing? I don't interact with them much…_

_Red? There's a blond girl with a ponytail next to him. And another that looks a lot like Misty… I wouldn't want to intrude._

_Green? He looks an awful lot like Gary…_

_Gold? Okay, he didn't even have the decency to wear CLEAN clothes at the very least? Ugh._

_Silver? I've heard that he's an even worse jerk than Gary and Trip combined._

_Ruby? Well… I wouldn't want to intrude, a girl that looks A LOT like May has him in some sort of headlock._

_Emerald? Hmmm… Maybe, but I heard he's kinda immature, sweet too, but dancing with him would be awkward because… He's a little vertically challenged._

At this point I just give up. It's no use. They're all idiots. Just then, the announcer, Principal Oak himself gets up on the stage.

"Hello students of Pokecademy!" We all cheer. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves! It is now time for the spotlight dance! A Pokecademy tradition as old as the school itself. To students for whom this is their first prom, I'll explain it. Two spotlights sweep the dancefloor and select a young lady and a young gentleman to have a spotlight dance in the middle of the floor." I glance around. Some girls start standing on tiptoes as the spotlights begin. I look away. I don't want to be chosen. Then I'm blinded. Of course. Just my luck. It's me. I peer through the haze of light to see which of the losers on my list I'll have to dance with. The spotlight locks on a boy with lavender hair spilling around his shoulders. _Oh no. Not him. _Paul. He's such a jerk I didn't even consider him. He looks just as surprised and upset as I feel. I make a mental note to step on his toes. I slowly strut forward, my head held high, like I'm heading to the gallows. Paul has barely moved. I slow down. He slows down. Neither of us want to be the first in there. May appears behind me. Paul's brother Reggie comes up behind him. In unison they shove us into the middle. I stumble. I fall. Paul doesn't catch me. _Of course. He wouldn't bother. Thanks Paul. Now my face hurts._ My nose feels wet and I reach up. My fingers come away bloody. May hands me a tissue from the edge of the spotlight. I press it to my nose without saying thank you and scan Paul distastefully. He's wearing a clean white dress shirt, a purple tie, and... jeans. _Ugh. _I roll my eyes. _Boys. _Paul looks at me too. I don't know exactly what is going through his brain, but I assume it isn't good.

"Paul."

"Dawn." That's all we say. I wipe away the last of my nose bleed.

"Should we get this over with then?" I ask uncomfortably, a blush creeping up my cheeks in spite of myself. He shrugs mutely and I slip my hand into his. Even though we've never held hands before, our hands know each other. Principal Oak hits the radio and a song starts to play. I don't recognize it, it's probably from some old movie that nobody in my generation watches. **(A/N: Hint. It's "White Christmas") **_The best things happen while you're dancing. Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor. For dancing soon becomes romancing, When you hold a girl in your arms that you've never held before. Even guys with two left feet,_

_come out all right if the girl is sweet._

_If by chance their cheeks should meet while dancing!_

Paul and I started to move at some point around _Soon becomes romancing _and at this point he spins me around like a gentleman and I end up very close to him.

"I didn't know you danced."

"I don't."

We dance, I put my all into it and by the end so does paul.

_Proving that the best things happen when you dance!_

We stand on the floor in the spotlight, panting from the exertion of the dance.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss the lady!" Principal Oak calls.

"What?!" I yell. "That wasn't part of the bargain!" Paul looks equally shocked.

"You know you want to, Paul!" Drew calls teasingly from the crowd.

"Yeah!" Gary yells. "Remember when you said-"

"Shut it." Paul says, not loudly, but Gary shuts it immediately. I smirk up at him.

"I'll do it." I say teasingly, and fly at his face. It's soft. It's warm. It's perfect. When I break away from him, I glance around the floor. Kenny is holding a shattered glass and Ursula is looking like she might throw something. **(A/N: Yes, the Harry Potter reference is intentional.)** Misty gives me the thumbs up, Serena flashes me a cheeky grin, and May cheers. Paul's friends spill into the spotlight and surround Paul. Clapping him on the back and roaring in triumph. They lift him onto their shoulders and carry him out of the spotlight, shouting something like:

"Paul got Dawn to kiss him! Paul got Dawn to kiss him!" I laugh and roll my eyes. _Boys. _I skip out of the spotlight where my friends are waiting. Something tells me I'm not going to be left alone again for a long time.

**Well… Yes. That happened. Everybody's out of character, and I'm not too proud of it. Oh well. At least I finished it, I've been working on this for far too long.**


End file.
